Cullens and Quileute Game Night
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Emmett gets this crazy idea that they should have a game night that consist of both the Quileute tribe and the Cullens. With karaoke, Truth or Dare, I Never and more crazy stuffs. It would be as sure as hell be a hilarious and crazy Friday night. Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee. Pairings: Original. Except, Leah and Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Cullens and Quileute Game Night  
Chapter One- Leah Sings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. I only own the plot. The rest are Stephenie Meyer's.

**Edward's POV**

Aw! "Emmett, what the heck are you doing bringing in a stereo. Wait! You're going to invite the whole Quileute tribe over?" I asked him, reading his mind. "Yeah. I made up a day to encourage the others of the treaty. Every last Friday of a month it's gonna be Cullens and Quileute Game Night. Wwwwoooo! We're gonna play all kinds of stuff. Like karaoke. See, that's why I bought a stereo. We're also gonna play Truth or Dare and I Never. I got it all planned out." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. "Did Carlisle and Esme allow you?" I asked. "No, but they'll probably allow me." he said. "How about Rosalie? Is she fine about this, bro?" I asked him snickering after reading his mind. He paled slightly. In his mind I saw him getting punched and slapped by Rosalie. "She loves me so why the hell not. Anyways, she and Leah are kind if best friends now, aren't they?" he declared. "Whatever you say, Em." I said.

**Jacob's POV**

"Pack meeting!" I called out to all of them. "What's up, Jake?" Quil asked me. "The Cullens are inviting all of us over. It's about Emmett creating a game night for us and the Cullens to encourage our friendship and treaty." I said looking at them nervously. I knew that Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin, Quil and Leah were fine with it. I was worried of Jared, Paul and Sam. "You're saying. They wanna have a game night with us?" Paul asked his eyes getting misty from restraining himself from laughing. "Yeah. What's the problem?" I asked. "Those leeches fought with us and now they want us to come over to their house?" Paul said. "Well. I'm in. I miss Esme's cooking." Quil said. "Me too." Embry said. "Sure. Why not? I have to talk to Rosalie." Leah said. "You think I would turn down going to the Cullens, Jake, you should know me better." Seth said, grinning. "Sam? Paul? Jared?" I asked. "Well... If it's alright with Emily." Sam said smiling slightly. I grinned back at him. "Fine. I really need to relax. And I do smell Esme's cooking sometimes and it smells good." Paul said. "Alright." Jared said. "Great! Meet there at 6:00 tonight." I said walking out of Sam's house.

**Leah's POV**

I saw Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin. "Hey guys!" Seth said. "Hey!" they greeted him back. Suddenly, Alice opened the door. "Hey guys! Come in." Alice said. We all entered and the smell of Esme's cooking filled our noses. "Lee!" I heard Rosalie and Emmett shout. "Rose! Emm!" I screamed back. Emmett picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around. Rosalie and I did our secret handshake. I realized Rosalie and I had almost the same background. Hers is just worse. We both have the cold demeanor. "No hug for Major Whitlock?" Jasper asked, cocking his eyebrows. Jasper and I are also close friends. He helps me calm down when Edward reads private stuffs from my mind. "Jazzy!" I said. Knowing that his nickname will irk him. "Good Lord!" Alice said. Alice and I were friends but Rosalie and I were closer. I looked at my pack mates noticing their surprise look. It was rarely I let loose. "In case you guys don't know. That is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Or knows as Rose, Em, Jazz or Jazzy and Ali." I said. They greeted them "Hi!" and went back to awkwardly standing. "I'll be serving food an hour later. What you say we karaoke first." Esme suggested. Everyone just nodded their heads and Emmett started getting a hat. "Leah." Emmett said, smirking at me. "You're up!" Emmett said. "Go Leah!" Rosalie said. She's the one I said that I took singing lessons when I was young aside from mom, dad and Seth. I took a deep breath and went in the front. I saw Seth give me an encouraging smile. I felt Jasper send me a wave of calmness. I smiled at him and opened my mouth.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Fill with catastrophe, but she know she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl but she's a flame  
So bright she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn baby burn baby_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

I saw everyone except Rosalie and Seth surprised. "Leah! You didn't tell me that you could sing." Embry said. I felt myself blushed. I heard Emmett whistle. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said, bowing. "Next up! Alice." Emmett said.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW. Also read my other Twilight FanFic about Seth. And vote what Alice should sing:

Video Games- Lana del Ray  
Boomerang- Nicole Scherzinger

The song was: Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys

~maybeit'syounaybeit'sme1001


	2. Chapter 2

Cullens and Quileute Game Night  
Chapter 2- Singing the Song We Desire

Disclaimer: If I own Twilight, I'll be the happiest girl in the universe. Which, sadly I don't. Nor, do I own anything that I write here. Except the things in my authors note and the plot. The rest are Stephenie Meyers.

**Alice's POV**

"Yay! I have the perfect song." I said walking towards the stage. "Jazzy this is for you."

Stop me on the corner  
Swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expectin'  
But who am I to tell fate where it's suppose to go?

With it, don't you blink, you might miss it  
See we got a right to just  
Love it, or leave it, you find it, you keep it  
Cuz it ain't everyday you get the chance to say

Ooooh this is how it starts  
Lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun  
Brighter than the sun  
Ooooh we could be the stars  
Fallin' from the sky  
Shining how we want  
Brighter than the sun

I've never seen it  
I found this love I wanna feed it  
You better believe I'm gonna treat it  
Better than anything I've ever had cuz you're so damn beautiful

Read it, it's signed and delivered  
Let's seal it, boy we go together like  
Peanuts and Paydays and Marley and Reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say

Ooooh this is how it starts  
Lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun  
Brighter than the sun

Ooooh we could be the stars  
Fallin' from the sky  
Shining how we want  
Brighter than the sun

Everything is like a whiteout  
Cuz we shika-shika-shine down  
Even when the when the light's out  
But I can see you glow

Got my head up in the rafters  
Got me happy ever after  
Never felt this way before  
Ain't felt this way before

Swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expectin'  
But who am I to tell fate where it suppose to go?

Ooooh this is how it starts  
Lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun  
Brighter than the sun

Ooooh we could be the stars  
Fallin' from the sky  
Shining how we want  
Brighter than the sun (2x)

Brighter than the sun (3x)

(Ooooh this is how it starts  
Lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun  
Brighter than the sun) (4x)

Jasper beamed at me and I quickly pecked him on the lips. "So? Who's next?" I asked.

**Jacob's POV**

I never knew Leah could sing. She was amazing. I have a secret that I never told anyone was that I had a crush on Leah. She was pretty and beautiful. I am about to fall in love with her. If only she could let me love her.

"Jacob." Emmett said. I was shocked. Horrible. I gave Emmett a death glare and came on stage. "This is for a girl in this room. I know you know who you are." I said.

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh  
Girl let me love yo  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat, heart that beat...

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby

I heard Edward telling Leah that that was for her. I mean thank you Captain Obvious. Sometimes I think Edward is so dumb. I saw him give me a glare and I remembered he could read my mind. Oops!

"Kids. Foods ready." Esme called. It was a stampede when we heard food. We all inhaled Esme's yummy turkey, bolognese and fried chicken. "Thanks, Esme." I said. "No problem." she replied.

"So what should we do next?" I asked Emmett. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare." he said smirking. I had a feeling this was gonna go horrible.

A/N: I know that I gave you guys a choice for Alice's song but it didn't really fit her so I guess that song Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Caillant was better. I hope Jacob's song was also perfect. It was Let Me Love You by Ne Yo. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	3. Chapter 3

Cullens and Quileutes Game Night  
Chapter 3- I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Disclaimer: I am pathetic! 'Cause I didn't think of Twilight. But, apparently Stephenie Meyer did.

Emmett's POV

"Hey guys!" I shouted, clapping my hands together for effect. "We're gonna play truth or dare." "No." I heard people groan."C'mon. Everyone hasn't sung yet." Alice said. "Okay. Then, who's next?" I asked. "Esme and Carlisle." Edward said.  
Everyone, including me, wolf-whistled and started clapping our hands. "Alright. Alright." Esme said. Esme and Carlisle went up the stage and then the music started.

_[Carlisle]  
Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer_

[Esme]  
I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You_

_[Carlisle]  
I Just Can't Hold On_

_[Esme]  
I Feel We Belong_

_[Carlisle]  
My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You_

_[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do_

_[Esme]  
'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You_

_[Carlisle]  
At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . ._

_[Esme]  
When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You_

_[Carlisle]  
You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"_

_[Esme]  
"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_[Carlisle]  
This Feeling's So Strong_

_[Esme]  
Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living_

_[Both]  
If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do_

_[Carlisle]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Esme]  
We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow_

_[Carlisle]  
We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday_

_[Esme]  
I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow_

_[Carlisle]  
This Is My Life And I,_

_[Both]  
Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Esme]  
No, Baby_

_[Carlisle]  
Oh!_

_[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Esme]  
If I Can't Stop!_

_[Both]  
And If I Stop . . ._

_[Esme]  
No_

_[Carlisle]  
Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . ._

_[Esme]  
What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)_

_[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Carlisle]  
Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!_

_[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Carlisle]  
You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . ._

_[Both]  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do_

_[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

"Woohoo! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I chanted with the others. I saw Esme blush , that made the chanting louder. Finally after so many chanting, they finally kissed.

Bella's POV

Esme and Carlisle were so cheesy. I miss Edward's cheesiness before. I saw Edward glance at me. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind. Renesmee sat beside me and put her hands to my face. Renesmee showed me a picture of me singing Criminal by Britney Spears. I was shock that Renesmee could imagine me singing that. "Renesmee, you know I can't sing that and I bet Emmett wouldn't choose me." I told her. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Emmett. She put her hands on Emmett's face and Emmett's grin seemed to get wider. Emmett looked at me as if he was warning me and instantly I knew that Renesmee showed Emmett the picture.

"Next, is our very own Bella Cullen. Singing her favorite song, Criminal." Emmett said grinning at me. I just wanted to kill Emmett NOW. I passed by Emmett on my way up the stage and shoved him hard and he fell face flat on his face. Ha! Serves him right. Music started to fill the room and I knew I had to song Britney Spears. Why in God's hell did Renesmee choose that song! I was probably beet red right now.

_(Verse one)  
He is a hustler  
He's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum (bum bum bum)  
He lies, he bluffs he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun (gun gun gun)  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a badboy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't smart._

_(Chorus)  
But Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational it's physical,  
Mama please don't cry I will be alright,  
All reason aside I just can't deny,  
Love the guy_

_(Verse 2)  
He is a villain of the devil's law,  
He is a killer just for fun (fun, fun, fun)  
That mans a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no concious he got none (none, none, none)_

_Oh, oh, I know-o, should let go, but no  
Cause, he is a badboy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

_(Chorus)  
But Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational it's physical  
Mama please don't cry I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny  
Love the guy_

_(Bridge)  
And he's got my name tatooed on his arm, his lucky charm  
So I guess it's okay  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks, keep us apart  
But I don't even hear, I don't care_

_(Chorus)  
Cause Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational it's physical  
Mama please don't cry I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny  
Love the guy  
(Repeat 3x)_

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett smirking at me and everyone else hooting for me to go to Edward and eat his face out. Edward just looked surprise. His face was so funny. It was like surprise Kodak moment. Hahaha!

"Hey Emmett's up next!" I said "payback, Emmett!" I smiled up at him, innocently batting my eyelashes. Rosalie just pushed her husband up the stage. I breathed a sigh of relief that Rosalie was in this with me. "Really Bella?" Emmett asked smiling. I nodded my head and Edward smiled at Emmett. "Oh! This is gonna be brilliant." Edward said to me. "Hey Wolves! Back me up will 'ya?" Emmett shouted across to Paul, Quil, Jared and Embry. They looked at him like he was an alien them finally nodded their heads and went up the stage. I saw Emmett and the wolves huddle and Emmett seems to be relying his plan to them. Oh! This is gonna be good. Music started and then Emmett and the wolves took off their shirts. My jaw dropped and everybody else's too.

_[Emmett]  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo_

[Emmett and Wolves]  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out

_[Paul]  
When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)  
[Embry]  
Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)_

_[Emmett and Wolves]  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out_

_[Quil]  
When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ayyy  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Check it out, check it out_

_[Jared]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man (yea)  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ayyy, yeah_

_(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out_

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

Everybody started laughing and rolling on the floor as they did their model poses even I couldn't stop laughing. This was seriously fun.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I just wanna let you guys know if you want me to advertise any of your stories or friends I'll be happy to do so. I'm also looking for things to read. FanFiction or real books. Any will do me good, please suggest. My summer's really is starting to suck. I seriously miss my friends. Anyway, please REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Also read my other stories and follow or read any of my friends' works:

SilverHeartKC or CKCDitzi (Harry Potter)

HungrygamesHarrePotty (Hunger Games, Harry Potter and Twilight)

calistadanaya0185 (Twilight)

Anime-Hetalian-Maiden24 (Anime)

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	4. Important Note

Cullens and Quileute Game Night  
Important Note

Hi guys! This isn't a chapter but I wanted to know what dares or truths do you want me to ask them 'cause I'm running out of ideas. You may only do a certain character or do every character as you wish.

Thanks!  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	5. Chapter 4

Cullens and Quileute Game Night  
Chapter 4- Truth or Dare 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! That's all I can say except the plot.

Dedication: to Guest, kayciarika and Magena Storm. Thanks for giving me great ideas! XD!

**Emmett's POV**

"Now! Now! Can we play truth or dare?" I asked jumping.

"Okay." they chorused.

"Bella truth or dare?" I asked smirking at her. I saw Edward pale. He read my mind. Perfect!

"Dare!" Bella said.

"Kiss Jacob." I said.

"What!" Jacob, Leah, Bella protested. "No way!" they said synchronized.

"Yes way! Now go Bella." I said smiling.

Leah was shaking. Seems like the she-wolf liked Jacob also.

"You're dead Teddy bear vampire!" Leah screeched as Embry and Seth held her back. I just continued smiling looking expectantly at Jacob and Bella.

Bella leaned forward like she wanted to puke as Jacob looked like he wanted to snap my neck. The rest was just laughing. Finally! We saw them kiss but it was just like 0.5 seconds.

"Hey!" I said.

"You didn't say how long." Jacob said.

"Smart ass!" I mumbled. "Jacob truth or dare?"

**Jacob's POV**

"Truth, I guess." I said to Emmett.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Emmett asked.

I instantly remembered. "Um... I-I-It was when Embry and Quil decided to play a prank on me. I was absent that day and They said that tomorrow the teacher said to dress up like girls to school then the girls would dress up as boys. The next day I sneaked into Rachel's room and grabbed one of her bra and then took a skirt and tank top. I decided to get a wig too. That day I decided to be Jacoba for a day. I got one of Rachel's lipstick and then put on some eye shadow with it. I walked towards the school getting wolf-whistles and slapped in the butt as I quickly growled at them. You know the rest. Some even gave me their numbers. That was the most horrendous day ever!" I said growling at Quil and Embry rolling on the floor because of laughter. Even the Cullens and the pack were laughing. Edfart was laughing the most because the photo was in my mind and he could actually see me that day.

"That-must've-been-so-funny" Paul said in between breaths. I growled at him.

"Stop laughing!" I said scowling because of embarrassment. "Paul truth or dare?" I asked.

Paul's POV

"Dare." I said smirking.

"Okay. Go out and shout 'My penis' name is Paul Jr. It's smaller than a Cheetos!' Now!" Jacob said.

"No way!" I shouted at him.

"Yes! Now chop chop!" Jacob ordered.

I took a deep breath.

"Not here. There in the reservation." Jacob said.

I was ready to pounce on him when Sam and Jared held me back. I walked towards the reservation with the guys and Leah without the Cullens since they can't cross the border and anyways they can still hear me.

I was in the middle of the reservation and then I shouted " My penis' name is Paul Jr. And it's smaller than a Cheetos!"

Everyone opened their windows and looked appalled at what I just shouted. I saw the pack laughing and the other people in their houses laughing also. I was out for blood. I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen's mansion and I saw them laughing also. Payback's gonna be a bitch!

After everyone laughed at me I asked "Emmett, truth or dare?"

A/N: Your choice readers! What should Emmett choose TRUTH OR DARE? Sorry for not updating. Now REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Hope this pays for my late update was this funny enough?

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	6. Chapter 5

Cullens and Quileute Game Night  
Chapter 6- Truth or Dare 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot.

**Emmett's POV**

"Dare." I said puffing my chest out.

"Okay. You need to go out in the streets wearing your teddy bear pajamas, say that you still sleep with a teddy bear and then say "I love Teddy! This message if from Emmett McCarty" actually just shout it." Paul said smirking. Damn ass hole.

I went up to mine and Rose's room and took out what supposed to be my secret teddy bear pajamas. Thanks to Edward.

"You're welcome Emmett!" Edward shouted.

Fuck You! I thought.

"Doesn't Bella do that already? Unless you want to join us?" he snickered. There was a chorus of laughter following that.

I went down wearing my pajamas and Nessie's teddy bear.

"I'm ready!" I grumbled.

Everyone was rolling around the floor with laughter.

"You-you-you look funny!" Leah said in between gasps.

"Haha! Like I don't know that already dear she-wolf." I said.

"C'mon let's go." Paul said.

I walked out the door with the rest following me. We reached the road towards the way to La Push then I shouted "I still sleep with a teddy bear! I love you Teddy! This message is from Emmett McCarty!"

I heard people murmuring from their car.

"Honey, that kid's weird." a middle-aged woman said to I guess her husband.

"Yes, I know." the man replied.

I ran quickly back to the house and changed back to my normal clothes.

**Seth's POV**

After Emmett declared his love for his teddy bear and changed his clothes we want back to our normal position and then it was my turn.

"Seth truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth." I said.

"No fun." Emmett said pouting slightly.

"Alright. Have you lost your V-card?" he asked.

I choked on my saliva. Yes, my saliva. I saw the pack smirking and Leah glared at Emmett and me.

"N-n-no. I'm waiting to imprint." I said.

"Good." Leah said heaving a sigh of relief.

"Next Jasper truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." he said with his southern accent.

"I dare you to get a cloak and a light saber and then pretend to be Darth Vader. And say 'Luke, I am your father' monotone." I declared.

I heard some people snicker at my dare and I saw Alice squealing.

"You enjoy my pain my dear Alice?" Jasper asked Alice cocking one of his eyebrow.

"No. I get to shop for you. Wait a minute I'll run to the costume shop wait!" Alice said running out the door.

"Alice never gets enough of shopping." Rosalie declared.

"I'm back!" Alice said holding out a cloak and a light saber. "Jazzy! Put this on!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alright darlin'" Jasper drawled out.

A few moments later we were all laughing out how Jasper looked. He looked utterly despicable.

"Say it!" I told Jasper.

"Luke, I am your father." he said holding out the light saber. We all cracked up so hard that our sides were hurting.

"Next is Ms. Clearwater." Jasper said.

A/N: Sigh, I know I didn't update last week. For those people who reads my other story/ies **Part of the List and A Different House **knows the reason. My mother banned me from using my computer for not doing my chores and that's why I just updated now. Anyways I wish you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Also I'm planning on writing a BLACKWATER soon so look out for it. Thanks! :]

Question of the day: What should Leah choose? And what question or what dare should she do?

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	7. Chapter 6

Cullens and Quileute Game Night  
Chapter 7- Truth or Dare 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of its content.

Leah's POV

"Dare." I said.

"Okay. I dare you to go do a lap dance on Edward." Jasper said.

"What the fuck!" I cussed "no way in Satan's hell am I going to do that!" I said.

"You have to." Rosalie said, smirking slightly. God damn bitch!

"Alright alright." I said.

I went towards Edward and started doing a lap dance. I felt soooo uncomfortable. I looked at Edward and saw that he had the same expression as me. Disgusted, horrified, uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Jacob looked like he could rip of Edward's head and Bella looked like she wanted to crush my bones.

"Done." I said hastily.

"Ok next... Esme. Oh wait! It's already 10:00. Mom's gonna get mad at us." Seth said as the rest of the pack agreed.

"See you next week." Carlisle told us.

"Yeah sure." the pack said.

And then we phase.

I can't wait for next week was all the pack thought about.

The End of Part 1

A/N: So this is the end for Part 1 of Cullens and Quileute Game Night. I'll be posting a sequel so be sure to review what you want to expect in the sequel. Be sure to watch out. (:

~Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001


End file.
